


the nature of fog

by vesperlynds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperlynds/pseuds/vesperlynds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short fiction inspired by a photo on my friend's blog. I hope someone likes what I wrote from that photo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the nature of fog

**Author's Note:**

> The Inspiration: http://zombres.tumblr.com/post/62196376310/englishsnow-by-annija-muizule

The fog was slowly filling the darkness, when a woman appeared out of nowhere. She seemed to be floating out towards the center of the field, far away from civilization. She heard a cry come from the distance. Her figure built up speed and ran straight for the fog, seemingly pulled by a force outside of her control. 

Finally, she was in the center of the fog, but it was unlike any fog she had ever encountered before. It felt like she had entered into something, instead of simply walking through. In the corner of her eye, she saw a bird fly down, but once it landed, she no longer saw a bird. 

Another person, not too unlike herself was standing in front of her. 

She reached out to touch this person, but her hand went right through. Quickly, she turned around to call for help, but no words came out. Somehow she felt different, like touching that ghost like figure changed something in her. Her pale, expressionless face, turned into something of a smirk. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Before long, she became a bird, like the figure that landed before her. The rest of the fog started to disappear and many different birds started flying into the sky. 

She flew away, only to return when someone else was wandering through the fog, unaware of what is hidden within. 

Whenever another lost soul finds themselves in the fog of this particular field, they will finally know.  
They will finally find out the secrets that have been out of their reach before. 

A bird was resting atop a tree, looking down at a child roaming, fearlessly through the fog. She had a look of determination in her eyes; like she knew what she was hoping to find. The bird started its flight down to the child, but pulled away at the last second and went flying back into the sky, leaving this child to go on with her life. She looked into the bird's eyes before it flew away and saw the face of her sister. 

This young girl knew what she saw and wanted to tell more people about the nature of the fog, even if they would never listen.


End file.
